Spirit Of Arceus
by Sonic12365
Summary: Four New Trainers Have Set Out On Their Pokemon Journey That They Have Waited To Start For A Long Time, But Will They Like This New Life Style? Read To Figure Out. Also Introducing A New Type Of Eeveelution, The Steeleon! Lemon Might Happen At Some Point And If You Viewers Could Give Me Any Suggestions That Would Be Helpfull :P
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

What a nice cool summer day, this is the time of the year when most trainers like to start their journey into the Pokémon world. Let's meet the three heroes who will be starting their journey on this day to become Pokémon masters. Our main hero is Chance Larsen, a young man who has a great love for all types of Pokémon, no matter what they look like. Our next hero is a little bit of an encyclopedia when it comes to videogames but will try at nothing to sharpen her skills as a trainer, give it up for Zoei. And our last but certainly not least hero Aaron Hampton, an easily distracted young man who has a great love for jokes, pranks and food. There are many other characters that will join them on their quest but you will have to read to figure out who and what they are. Enjoy

Chapter 1

The Journey Begins

"Chance! Hurry up and get dressed! You will be late" my mother yelled to me from down stairs in the kitchen "Ugh…what?" I said groggy and tired "what time is it…" I moved my head in a slow manner to check my alarm clock "OH GOD! IM LATE!" I yelled jumping out of my bed to get dressed for the day. I pulled out a gray short sleeve shirt and shorts of the same color and put them on as I ran out the door with some citrus berries to eat for breakfast. I saw Zoei collecting Oran and Pecha berries from the small pot in her windowsill. Planting was one of her many hobbies she did, when she wasn't looking up info for all most every Nintendo and Sega game out their, she would always use a woven basket she made from that really thin bark most baskets are made from, to put the delicate berries in. by the way she was dressed I believe she forgot how important today was. "Hey Zoei! Why aren't you dressed?" I yelled to her through her window, she turned to face me "dressed for what?" she asked. I was a little disappointed she normally never forgot anything "did you forget what today is? Today we go and pick out or starter Pokémon remember" I said. For a minute she seemed confused but quickly realized what I said was correct "boy am I scatter brained today" she mumbled "wait for me ill be right out" then she walked away from the window and up to her room. I looked around the town thinking to myself that this would be the last time I see this place for a while when I felt something rub up against my leg, and of course when I glanced down I saw my pet Houndoom with a tennis ball in his mouth. I knelt down beside him and pet his head "hey buddy" I said smiling "how is my favorite Pokémon today?" he started wagging his tail and placed the tennis ball at my feet. "You want to play fetch?" I asked him, he nodded his head. "Ok boy go get it!" I said throwing the ball out into the field next to our house. Houndoom took off running the second I released the ball from my hand, which gave me enough time to search my bag for one of his spicy poffins that I normally gave him when my mother wasn't around. I took the treat out as Houndoom returned with the ball "sit" I said and he obeyed, I gave him the treat then picked up the ball, which was now burnt. That happens every time we buy him a new tennis ball, we buy them Light green, they become black later on. "Hey Chance! How about a little one on one?" a friendly voice asked from behind me; I turned around and saw my friend Aaron along with his family's pet Arbok behind him. "I'm surprised that you guys haven't gotten rid of Arbok yet," I said laughing under my breath "you know why? Cause I wont let them, he likes me to much don't you" Aaron said to his snake companion. The intimidating poison type wrapped him self around Aaron and agreed with a nod of his head "so about that battle I mentioned about a minute ago" Aaron said again. I looked at my Houndoom and asked, "Do you want to beat these two again buddy?" he got his game face on and stepped in front of me and started growling at Arbok ready for the battle "lets do this Aaron!" I yelled. Aaron nodded to Arbok who slithered in front of him swaying back and forth as if to confuse Houndoom and me. Battles aren't very common in twinleaf town so not many people have seen them; really the only battles people see are between Aaron and me in this small town. I looked around, and like always, saw people ether sitting in chairs or on the grass making bets on who is going to win. Normally a battle between us was a good 50-50 percent chance for ether to win. "Your move Aaron" I said being rather generous, "gladly, Quick Arbok use Smoke Screen!" Aaron ordered, which was rather predictable because he likes to impair his opponent's vision before attacking them. Arbok Shot a think black wall of smoke restricting Houndoom or me from seeing him and making me gag, "Now use Poison Sting!" Aaron yelled. This was always a bad situation for me because I couldn't see Houndoom and I don't know where Arbok was on the field. From the smoke I heard a yelp of pain from Houndoom as he was pushed back out of the smoke from Arbok's attack "Are you ok Houndoom!" I asked worried he nodded. "Ok now use flame thrower!" I ordered, Houndoom opened his mouth and shot a larger pillar of fire out of his mouth and as it went through the smoke, it cleared it making it easier to see Arbok. "Quickly use fire spin!" I said in haste, and Houndoom did as ordered, he shot a spinning flame pillar this time and aimed at the ground in front of Arbok. The second the fire type attack hit the ground, the poisonous snake was enveloped is a spiral cage of fire taking on damage every second. For 40 seconds Aaron watched his Pokémon take on increasing amounts of damage until Arbok finally gave in and fainted "Crap! Arbok!" Aaron side running to his Pokémon's side "Aaarrr…bok…." Arbok said.

"These battles never get old do they" Aaron asked "No they do not" I said smiling and petting Houndoom with pride "well come on Aaron its time for us to get going" "ok, hey Arbok you need to stay here ok? If they try to kick you out while I'm gone, come look for me" Aaron said to his rather tired Pokémon, Arbok nodded and went back into the house. As I started to walk away I heard Houndoom whimpering behind me as if he was begging me not to go and leave him here. I turned around and looked at him for a minute or so feeling sorry for him, I know that if I were him, I sure wouldn't want my friend and trainer to leave ether. "Hey boy" I said kneeling down "do you want to come with us?" Houndoom's face became glittered with joy as he jumped on me knocking me over with some force. I laughed "Ok! Ok! You can come, now let me up so I can go get your pokeball" he jumped off me and I walked up to my room to find his poke ball. It had been some time since I last used his ultra ball; I normally kept it on the bookshelf hanging beside my bed. I grabbed it and saw that it had collected tons of dust to the point of looking completely tan "that's... that's just gross" I said walking into my bathroom with the ball and a rag. I turned on the faucet and started to scrub the dust and grime off the ball making sure not to scratch it in anyway. All of it was easy to wash off and in the end it looked brand new. I walked out side to meet up with Aaron, Zoei and Houndoom who were all antsy to get going and get out starter Pokémon, "ok boy in you go" I said returning him to his old Ultra ball "ok lets go gang". We all walked out of the town discussing whom we were going to choose and got about 5 meters away from twinleaf before we all heard someone yelling, "Wait For Me!" We all turned around to see our friend Jacob running towards us with his partner Buizel. "You guys…huff…almost forgot…huff…us," Jacob said completely out of breath "bui…zel…bui…zel" his partner said in the same tone. We were all confused "I thought you said you didn't want to come with us" Aaron asked him "ya well, buizel wanted to come along and I wasn't about to let him go without me" he said. We all rolled our eyes "we'll come people lets get going, we are wasting precious daylight" Zoei said as she started walking down the road as we all followed in step


	2. Chapter 2 A Memorable Flash Back

Chapter 2

An odd flash back

We had been walking down the river next to the newly constructed road for sometime now, and it was about 8:30 at night, and I was getting hungry "man it seems like this road goes on forever I cant even see the end of it" I said "are we lost Aaron?" Aaron was scanning over the map I gave him of Sinoh. "Uh no we aren't…its says that this road goes on for 20 more miles" we all groaned in unison "well I'm extremely hungry, who wants to stop here by the river and eat then set up camp?" I asked. They all looked at each other then again in unison they yelled "YES!" "Ok, ok" I said with a sweat drop on the side of my face, I put my rather large bag on the ground and pulled out I small portable grill and pan then set all of my stuff up 'including cooking apron' and released Houndoom. "Could you please light the grill buddy?" I asked him, he barked in approval and shot out a small ember to light the charcoal. I started cooking some eggs and Berries for dinner because they were quick and easy, and mine tasted great if I do say so myself. I good 15 minutes passed and I had already made enough scrambled eggs and berry smoothies for everyone including some poke food for the Pokémon. "Come and get it!" I yelled out loud so that everyone could hear, but that was a mistake, everyone running to get some food trampled me. "Ow…" I groaned having a hard time standing up. I grabbed my food and sat down next to everyone on the picnic cloth, "dang chance, I didn't know you could cook so well" Aaron said not taking his eyes off the eggs as he rapidly ate his food "well there is still a lot about me that none of you know about" I said watching the Pokémon eat their poke food. I looked over at Zoei who was watching Houndoom rather intently. "Something wrong Zoei?" I asked her "well I was just wondering how you met Houndoom when we were kids, one day you didn't have a pet then the next you had him and wouldn't tell us how you got around to having him." She answered. I said nothing for the longest time while eating my food thinking of that day I did come across him when he was just a Houndour, everyone was looking at me with the suspension off knowing. "Are you going to tell us?" Jacob asked, I looked at him and said "I don't know if I can even remember that far back" "well try chance I would love to know" Aaron said still eating. I looked at Houndoom then up at the sky "ok ill tell you guys all I can remember, as you all know I love Eevees and one day when I was little, like Zoei said, I followed a group of them into the forest"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Its about time I found a group of eevees" I said enthusiastically "I can't wait to find out where they live, then they will all be mine when I get some Pokéballs" I had been following this group of eevees through the forest for some time and was running low on steam, so I sat down for awhile but lost sight of them. "Oh man where did they go?" I yelled. I started looking through some bushes and stumbled upon an injured dog looking Pokémon that, at the sight of me, had fear in its eyes. I walked out of the bush and up to the creature "its ok little guy, I'm not going to hurt you" I said trying to calm the Pokémon down. I leaned down to pick him up but being as scared as he was, out of instinct, he lashed out and chomped on my hand. "OW! HEY! What was that for?" I yelled cradling my hand. I gave an angry look to the injured creature then noticed some rather badly bruised areas on his torso and head then I remembered I had some potions in my backpack. "I leaned down with the potion in hand "see this? This will make you feel much better, please hold still so I can heal you" I said to the Pokémon. I sprayed one of the bruised areas and he tensed up from the sting of it, I stopped for a few seconds for him to relax then continued to spray the rest of the spots, Soon enough he was back on his feet. He looked at me for a good few seconds then ran off into the forest leaving me sitting there watching him until he disappeared. When I got back to my house I went up to my room and hopped onto my computer to look up the strange Pokémon in the database, which was available to every computer. "So he was the fire/dark type called a houndour… wow that is kind of cool," I said as I read the rest of the description. Later that night when I was up in my room writing my Stories, I heard scratching out our front door. I cautiously walked down to the door and opened it, and to my surprise the houndour that I had healed earlier that day was on our porch looking at me and shivering from the cold, wet rain. "Oh hello houndour…your back" I said rather cautious, he looked up at me as if he was begging to come inside and get dry and warm. I reached down slowly and picked him up and he was soaked, water ran off of him like rain down the side of mountain. I held my arms straight out to make sure I didn't get water on me as I walked to the bathroom to get a towel. I dried him off and walked up to my room as he followed me; I got into my bed and looked at him "do you want to sleep on this bed?" I asked him. Houndour barked and jumped on the bed, and then he wiggled his way under the covers for warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's pretty much how I met him, from beginning to end" I said, "well that was a nice little story, it kept me entertained while I ate my lunch" Jacob said while his Buizel agreed as well. Jacob and Buizel have known each other for a while, about a year or two max, and I don't even need to mention how much they argue but they are still the best of friend either way. "Well its starting to get late and I don't want to do any more walking, lets set up camp here" Zoei said, all of us agreed with this idea and started to unload the bags. The camp was set up in a good 20 minutes thanks to us boys and then got a fire started, "Hey all, who wants smores?" I asked with a huge hunger for something sugary. Everyone yelled out in approval so I grabbed the marshmallows, Hershey bars, and graham crackers I had kept in my bag for good reason and started cooking them. I grabbed one of the marshmallows and gave it to Houndoom "here you go Houndoom, eat this" I said. He smelled it then in one bite took it from my hand and started chewing it. We all laughed a little when it got stuck to the roof of his mouth and he had trouble getting to it. Buizel was laughing pretty hard before Jacob spoke up "hey you have done that before as well so don't make fun of him buizel, he could fry your little ass" that shut buizel right up. As everyone set up their sleeping bag and tents I heard a rustling in the bushes beside me, when I turned to look around I saw a pair of red eyes staring straight at me and me alone, not moving, just staring. Houndoom also saw these mysterious pair of eyes and started to growl at them. The eyes shifted from me to Houndoom, and then back to me, then out of thin air just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 A Familier Face

Chapter 3

A Familiar Face

I couldn't sleep that night at all; the image of that late night encounter was drilled into my brain and stayed there. I didn't want to even get up and walk outside my tent I was so frightened. But knowing that my friends were here gave me peace of mind, I got up and slowly moved outside just to find Aaron and Jacob talking to each other, but Zoei was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys where did Zoei go?" I asked, both of them turned to me then Aaron said "I'm not so sure, she said she was going to gather Berry's but I don't know what goes on in that girls' head" well that was unfortunate, I was needing to talk to her about last nights occurrence "oh alright, well I'm gona take a little stroll through the woods with Houndoom, I'll be back shortly" I explained to them as I walked through the bushes behind the campsite. The scenery of the forest was breathtaking, the trees, the Pokémon, it all seemed as if the world was reborn in one night and we just let it pass us by.

I took the tennis ball out of my pocket which had sat in there since we left twinleaf town and threw it randomly and Houndoom chased it like he normally did, then brought it back. I always tried to spend as much time with Houndoom as possible since he has been my Pokémon for years. We spent a good half hour just throwing the ball before I heard someone moving towards us in the distance, Houndoom also sensed what I had heard and started growling in the direction of the footsteps. A darkened figure stood in my line of sight and was rather small "who are you" I said suspicious. The figure came into the light and there was no mistaking it, this figure was the fighting/steel type riolu. The riolu looked at us and smiled "wow this is a rare sighting, your far from where your supposed to be little one, how did you get here?" I asked amazed. "I caught her and brought her here, she is mine" a male voice said from behind us, I quickly jumped up and turned around to see an old face I remembered from twinleaf that left a month before we did. "Hey Terry! How you doing buddy!" I said fist bumping him, he gave me one of his big goofy smiles "I've been just fine, how about you? How did you get here?" he asked. I laughed, "I walked here...duh!" I said "so where did you find this small riolu? Its pretty hard to find them" Terry looked at me, then to riolu, then back to me "well actually I found her abandoned in a alley way back in Eterna city" he replied "but I can't keep her sad as that is to say" I felt bad for the poor creature, if it was abandoned then it might never trust another human being again. "You know terry...I need to fill my party up" I said "so...I could take her off you hands" riolu smiled and climbed up onto my shoulder, which stunned for a few second because she did it so fast I couldn't react. Terry laughed "a fast little one isn't she ha ha, I think she likes you already" he said, I looked at my potentially new partner and gave a rather obvious grin "how would you like to travel with me and my friends?" I asked riolu, she smiled once again and nodded in approval. "Well that is one more thing I don't need to do" terry said relieved. I noticed that Riolu had an odd tear shaped necklace around her neck "hey uh terry...what is this necklace for?" I asked, terry seemed just as puzzled as I did "I really don't know Chance to be honest...she always hit me when I tried to touch it" he said.

I smiled at both of them "well if she doesn't want anyone to touch her precious necklace, then no one will on my watch" I said "well anyway Chance, where are you heading?" Terry asked "We are heading to get our starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan." I said. Terry was confused "we?" "Oh! Ya sorry I didn't tell you ha ha, me, Aaron, Zoei, and Jacob are all going" "Everyone from Twin-Leaf?!" "Yup, and now you, riolu, are apart of MY family" I said, riolu rested her head on mine and continued to smile. "Well Chance I have to get going, I have a gym battle with Volkner in Sunny shore City." "You already have 7 badges?" I asked Astounded "Of course I do now I really have to go, I don't want to be late" Terry took one of his Pokeballs and called out his Charizard "see you later buddy, I wish to battle you in the future!" and with that Terry climbed onto his Pokémon and flew off into the direction of Sunny shore, leaving us waving goodbye to him.

By the time I re-entered camp everything was already packed up and ready to go; although Zoei was less then happy to see me "well wasn't that a good walk right Houndoom?" I asked, Houndoom barked in approval. "Well look who decided to show up!" Zoei yelled in a rather unpleasant tone "you took your sweet time didn't you?" "Sorry guys for not showing up to help pack up, but I ran into Terry in the woods and we kind of just got into a very long conversation which ended with him flying away and me getting a new partner" Jacob looked interested "A new partner?" I nodded and called out riolu, who quickly ran to hide behind my leg "well isn't she a shy little one" Zoei said "ya she is" I exclaimed as I placed her on my shoulder "come on guys, lets get to Rowan's lab."


	4. Chapter 4 Getting The Starters

Chapter 4

Getting The Starters

"Ugh! Im so hungry!" Aaron yelled complaining "then eat something from your bag Aaron, all you have done is complain the whole way" I said irritated "I WOULD but someone's buizel decided to have a late night snack" Aaron said giving the evil eye to buizel who was walking beside Jacob. Jacob went on the defensive "hey don't blame me, I thought he had enough to eat last night" he said with a sweat drop on the side of his face. Aaron again talked about his stomach "Come on guys help a friend out, do any of you have any food you can lend me?" he asked "no we don't Aaron just wait, Sandgem Town shouldn't be that far away." I said hoping that he would just shut up.

He did as we all asked and was quite just when the town came into view "Hey there is Sandgem Town! And look there's the lab, come on slowpokes! Last one there is a rotten Pokémon egg" I yelled as we all sprinted to the front door of the lab, and then walked in casually to see Professor Rowan with only two pokeballs on the table. "Hello Children, how are you today?" Rowan asked with his normal straight face, which made him look pissed off all the time. We all looked at each other, then back to him "well…I'm not but my friends here are" Jacob replied. Rowan stared at him for a few then began to speak "Well normally I would have three pokeballs ready for you but…unfortunately, we had a break in two days ago and only have Piplup and Chimchar left." I became depressed, Zoei wanted Piplup and Aaron wanted Chimchar and I wasn't about to take ether.

Rowan grabbed one of the pokeballs and let out the Pokémon inside, the Pokémon took the shape of a small penguin. "This is Piplup a water type, which one of you will take responsibility for this young creature?" Rowan asked looking at us "I will professor" Zoei said walking up to Rowan as he placed the ball in her hands "return Piplup" She said. The pokeball shot a small red beam that hit Piplup and brought it back inside its ball. Rowan grabbed the last pokeball and released the creature inside "This is Chimchar, a fire type. I'm guessing you're going to take this?" he said looking at Aaron and holding the ball in front of his face. Aaron smiled "Of course! I've always wanted a Chimchar" and then he took the ball from his hands and placed it on his belt.

Rowan then grabbed four pokedexs and handed each of us one "alright now, all of you out except for you." He said pointing at me. Now…I was feeling scared, what did he want with me? Did he have an extra Pokémon? Or did he just want me to deliver something? He dug around in his desk and handed me a rather heavy ball that shined like newly polished silver. "This is a VERY special Pokémon…take care of it" He said with a stern look, I nodded and walked outside to see my friends waiting for me. "Uh what's that pokeball? Never seen one like it." Zoei said looking at my new pokeball curiously "I'm not quite sure myself, looks to me like some sort of new pokeball meant to capture steel types." "Well of course it is!" I jumped half way out of my skin as Rowan suddenly appeared behind me. "Go on, let out your new partner," He said, I nodded and let out my new Pokémon. As the creature appeared in front of us, I was taken by surprise and confusion. It took the shape of my favorite Pokémon Umbreon but with both different and similar features, the tail of this Pokémon was the same shape as a Diamond, same as the body shape and head, the ears also took the shape of diamonds. This creature also had steel plating protecting its forehead, shoulders, and tail. It also had light blue eyes, had two small spikes on its forehead and was a dark gray. A very unusual Pokémon to say the least but looked very impressive and cute at the same time, but I never recalled reading about this creature in my studies at school.

"This Pokémon is called a Steeleon. My fellow scientists and I decided that if an Eevee could evolve into seven different types, that it could evolve into all the other types as well." Rowan explained with his straight expression still intact "so I'm guessing from the name that this eeveelution is a steel type?" I asked out of curiosity. He looked at me as if I was an idiot "Of course it is!" he said "And this is the first of its kind". I looked at my new partner as it smiled back at me and wagged its tail "I hope you don't mind my asking but what is its gender?" I asked meaning to breed it later with another eeveelution "This one is female, we haven't captured a male Eevee yet so that we can make a male version" Rowan said. We all looked at my new partner. I grinned at her "Well I'm happy to have her, I believe we will get along just fine" I said, Steeleon violently wagged her in excitement. "Return!" I said as the red beam from the Pokeball touched Steeleon and brought her back inside. Rowan grunted "Hmph… well I need to get back to work, remember to fill out those Pokedex's cause I need them for study." And with that he returned to his lab.

I heard my stomach growl loudly and so did everyone else "looks like your hungry as well Chance, come on guys there is a restaurant right over there." Jacob said, "Lets go get some grub." We all nodded and walked inside the diner, then found a table large enough for the four of us. The owner of the building came over to us with a notepad and gave us four menus to look through then walked away to give us some time to think about what we wanted. "Hey, lets also get some food for our friends. We wont be able to train if they are starving." I said laughing, "this is a restaurant Chance, I don't think they allow Pokémon inside" Zoei said still browsing through the menu. I didn't care ether way, if Pokémon aren't allowed to eat in a civilized place, then nether should we. Pokémon have feelings just as much as humans do "come on out guys" I said releasing them from their Pokeballs. All three of my partners smiled at me in glee at the sight of their new trainer.

After awhile of browsing we finally knew what we wanted, and then called the owner over to take our order "so what are we having today?" he asked. Zoei spoke up "ok so we would like one fireball burger, one regular burger and fries, one cheese burger, um…let me see the list…Oh! One basket of regular chicken strips and one basket of teriyaki chicken, and lastly six packs of pokefood" She said. The waiter nodded his head and, with our order, went to the kitchen to start cooking. "Hey Chance, why did you order two baskets of chicken?" Zoei asked "I bought the other basket for Houndoom here" I said petting his head "he loves his spicy foods". Jacob glanced over at me "isn't that a little…oh I don't know…unhealthy?" he asked, "I mean, he isn't exactly human" I shrugged "What? Is it a crime to spoil someone once in awhile? My mother doesn't exactly let him eat human food a lot cause she thinks it will kill him BUT! I know it wont, personally I think she babies him to much." Houndoom rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes passed and I noticed that Zoei had been looking at Steeleon for some while now, as if she was studying this new species of evolution. I smirked "Hey Zoei how about you and me have a battle outside? You know test your new Piplup's abilities" I asked her hoping she would say yes. She looked at me and again stared for about a minute before replying "sure why not, I want to see both our Pokémon in action!" she said rather enthusiastically. I nodded and we got up to go out side, actually I had been wondering how Steeleon would do in a fight and this would be the perfect opportunity. We took places on opposite sides of the open town center as Jacob and Aaron watched from inside the restaurant "Chance since you already have three Pokémon…can I borrow one for this battle? We can have a double battle!" Zoei asked, I smiled "sure, here you can use Riolu" I said, Riolu nodded and ran over to Zoei's side of the field. "Ok you two make me proud!" I said to Houndoom and Steeleon, they both had a game face on as they walked in front of me, "Come on out Piplup!" Zoei said tossing Piplup's Pokeball into the air. When Piplup appeared it glared at my Pokémon and me but nodded at Riolu who nodded back.

"Ok! Riolu Brick Break! Piplup Water Gun!" Zoei ordered. Riolu Took off running at Houndoom while Piplup launched its move at Steeleon "Steeleon! Houndoom! Use Protect!" I ordered. Steeleon and Houndoom both created a green barrier around them selves that deflected both brick break and water gun. Zoei smirked "I see houndoom has perfected that move, tell me what moves does Steeleon know?" I laughed "wouldn't you like to know, yes I have looked at them with the pokedex when you weren't looking, and you will see them in due time." "I shall, now weren't we having a battle." She said "of course, Steeleon Iron Head! Houndoom, Flamethrower!" I ordered. When the order was made Steeleon lit up the plating on her forehead and dashed with incredible speed at Piplup while a pillar of flames was fired beside her. "Steeleon jump in side of the flamethrower and add its strength to yours!" Everyone was shocked by this command but she did as asked. Steeleon engulfed herself in the fire and continued to run at Piplup who stood in place unable to move from terror.

"Piplup get out of the way now!" Zoei said, but it was no use, he was to scared to move. When the combined move made contact Piplup was sent flying back, seeming to skid along the ground until coming to a stop and fainting on the ground. "Piplup! Ok ok stop! You win…that was a cheap ass move Chance" Zoei said in anger "how was that cheap? I just combined two moves into one… there is nothing against that." I said "whatever Chance, come on lets go see if our food is done" Zoei said. I made sure to keep my distance so that if she lashed out and hit me, I would be far enough away for her to miss.

The second we re-entered the restaurant the owner came out with our orders and my mouth began to water. We took our seats next to our friends and began to chat and eat at the same time "nice battle! Quick and clean, just how I like to watch them." Jacob said, "Hehe thanks, I don't think Zoei here appreciates that though." I replied glancing in her direction "that was the cheapest thing I have ever seen, I have never seen anyone do that before" she said "that was a nice touch though…where did you learn to do that?" Aaron asked. I grinned widely "why, I learned it from watching Ash Ketchum on the TV awhile back, he was at the Sinoh championship, or as we call it, the elite four when I last saw him do it." "But couldn't that hurt your Pokémon in the process? I mean you did tell Steeleon to jump into the red hot fire AND continue to run" I turned to Steeleon who was still standing by my side along with Houndoom and Riolu "did it hurt you at all running inside that flames Steeleon?" I asked, she shook her head no, then hopped up onto my lap and curled up in to a ball "See? She is fine" I said reassuring Zoei and petting my Pokémon in the process. Steeleon gave a sort of metallic purr with each stroke.

When we finished our meals and feed our Pokémon, I put any remainders of food in to separate containers so we could eat them later, along with leaving what we owned on the table. We then left the restaurant and set out for our first gym battle against the rock type gym leader, Roark.


	5. Chapter 5 Team Magma

Chapter 5

Team Magma

Along the road to Oreburgh we came across a crossroad that lead two different ways, one path lead into a forest full of Pokémon life while the other lead into a cave that was pitch black. I sighed "ugh, Zoei which path do we take?" She took out the map from her pocket "We have to walk through Mt. Coronet to get to Oreburgh for your gym battle." She said. Aaron looked at the tall mountain in front of us and then sighed himself "its at times like these where I wish I had a flying type…" he said. Jacob glanced over at him " Aaron quit complaining, it shouldn't take that long to get through anyway…right?" "Right" Zoei said reassuring him. I noticed a small lantern hanging on a hook next to the entrance of the cave and grabbed it "come on guys we have a source of light, lets go" I said lighting the oil within the lantern.

The others followed in my footsteps, making sure to stay close so they wouldn't get lost in the huge labyrinth of a cave. "Guys I think I heard something." Zoei said rather quietly, we all stopped and I shined the lantern around the area a bit but we didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "It was probably just your imagination Zoei, come on guys" I said, we then began to walk again. After a while of walking around the cave, I heard footsteps behind me that didn't belong to my friends or me, it was probably the same sound Zoei heard before. I stopped and turned around making sure that the light from the lantern hit all areas around us.

As the cave lit up the cave I saw something duck behind a large rock. "Guys we aren't alone" I said to my friends "Hey! Come on out! We know you're over there!" For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, but then a voice could be heard "I guess we didn't do such a good job of sneaking around then." The voice said in a female tone "such a shame, but its not like it matters" a male voice said soon after. Both figures came out from behind the rock and into the light "Samantha at you're service" the women said, she was wearing a red and black hat with two small black spikes on the top of it, with a matching red and black shirt and shorts. "And I'm Jake at you're service, we are part of a organization known as Team Magma and we have some…business here in Sinoh." the man said wearing the same type of clothes, "hey don't forget about me," a different figure said. A small Growlithe also walked out from behind the rock "oh we would never forget you Growlithe." Aaron's eyes widened "What the hell? A talking Pokémon!" he said confused "Ya ya greatest moment of your life, now hand us all your Pokémon!" the small fire type said. I frowned "What! I don't think so, Lets just see you try!" I exclaimed grabbing Steeleon's Pokeball. "Don't make this harder then it has to be kid!" Samantha said as both Jake and her grabbed their Pokeballs.

I grinned to Jacob who already had Buizel's Pokéball in hand "Go Steeleon! Make me proud!" "Let's do this buddy! Go Buizel!" both of our Pokémon stood ready to protect us and to fight. "What the… what is that Pokémon?" Jake asked curiously "seems very rare, that could be a very nice gift for the boss, Go Aggron!" he yelled "Go Infernape!" Samantha said soon after. Both fully evolved Pokémon stood in front of their trainers and even intimidated me; their large size was definitely going to help them in absorbing damage taken and damage dealt to us. "Let's get this over with! Aggron use iron head!" Jake Ordered "Infernape use flamewheel! Samantha said soon after. When the orders were given, the metal plate on Aggron's head lit up as he charged at us while Infernape followed close behind in a spinning inferno. "Steeleon get in front of Buizel and use protect!" I yelled, Steeleon did as I asked and quickly covered her self in a green barrier as buizel got behind her. When both of the moves made contact with protect, they seemed to push Steeleon farther and farther back as they continued to push up against the barrier and she seemed to have trouble keeping it up. "Come on Steeleon! Don't let them get the upper hand!" I yelled out trying to encourage her. At that moment, Steeleon seemed to get Stronger as she resisted the attacks and began to push back. "Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Jacob commanded.

Buizel grinned devilishly and covered himself in a veil of water, then launched himself at Aggron's stomach. As the attack made contact, it knocked the wind straight out Aggron's lungs "Now use ice punch!" Buizel covered his paw in a bone chilling icicle and upper-cut the Steel/Rock types face. The large Pokémon fell to the ground then fainted on the spot "AH! Aggron get up you good for nothing Pokémon!" Jake yelled furiously, Jacob laughed "Looks like you don't know how to train your partners very well." "Rrrrr... Samantha Come on! Teach these fucking brats a lesson!" Jake yelled. Samantha gave a cold stare to him "Don't you start ordering me around, I only take orders from the boss, not you!" she yelled back "Infernape use Brick break!" The fire Pokémon stop its spinning onslaught started punching the green barrier around Steeleon.

The amount of damage protect had taken was far too great for Steeleon to take on, and eventually took the last bit of power she had left. The barrier failed and disappeared, allowing Infernape to get a quick powered punch at her, which in turn launched her back into my stomach. The impact felt like a bulldozer running into me and knocked the wind out of me as I fell to the floor holding Steeleon in my arms. "Are you ok dude!" Jacob yelled in a worried tone, I couldn't move or talk for a few seconds; instead I just lay there.

Jacob glared angrily at Team Magma " Your gona pay for that one! Buizel use water gun!" Buizel nodded and opened up his mouth, then launched a small steam of water at Infernape. Samantha began to laugh, and then Infernape raised its hand and blocked the attack. "What! How is that possible!" Jacob yelled, Samantha and Jake both smiled evilly "lets just say I have trained this Pokémon to withstand water type attacks" Samantha said "Now lets just finish this! Use Mach Punch!" As quick as a flash Infernape rushed out with great speed and crack his fist across Buizel's face.

The sheer might of the attack sent Buizel straight into the rocky construct of the cave, and it seemed to almost break his spine "Buizel!" Jacob yelled running over to his downed Pokémon "Are-Are you ok!" he asked, Buizel fainted and was unresponsive. Growlithe smirked "Well that was the easiest battle ever, now if you will please…give us your Pokémon!" He yelled. I didn't know exactly what to do, if I sent out another Pokémon they might go down just as easy. But I also wasn't going to be pushed around by the likes of these low life thieves and just hand my friends over, but what could I do? "Don't make me roast your ass kid" Growlithe exclaimed growling at me, I returned Steeleon to her Pokeball with a small grin as she looked at me with a smile and grabbed Riolu's, "Big talk for a little dog, all I have seen is more bark then bite" I said mocking him "Come on Riolu! Help us out!"

When she appeared Team Magma started to laugh hysterically to themselves, "You aren't seriously going to battle us with such a weak Pokémon are you?" Samantha asked. I grinned widely "Just you wait and see, there is more to her then you think, now! Use Force Palm!" when the order was given, Riolu smacked the palm of her paw straight into Infernape's face causing him to stagger back. "Hehe… now Infernape! Use Flamethrower!". The Pokémon fired its red-hot flamethrower at Riolu who easily dodged it with a simple step to the side "Aura Sphere! Do it!" Riolu fired a small light blue ball at Infernape, causing a direct hit. Infernape knelt on the ground on his hands and knees breathing heavily "Get Up! Fight!" Samantha yelled enraged at his weakness "Come on!" the last bit of energy he had left was spent and he fell to the ground. Samantha returned her companion to its ball with a pissed off twinkle in her eye "we need to go…now!" Jake yelled as Riolu began to walk towards them "We will be back to take our revenge kid! Don't you forget that!" then they ran off into the cave and disappeared from view.

I had a look of concern on my face and everybody could tell, I returned Riolu to her ball and went over to Jacob who was still holding his downed Pokémon in his arms. "How is he doing?" I asked feeling Buizel's head "how hurt is he?" "Hurt enough… we need to get to a Pokémon center, are we close to Oreburgh Zoei?" Jacob asked concerned for his friend's health. Zoei took out the pocket map of Sinoh and looked around the cave "the exit should be around these last few corners, come on!" She said as we followed her through the remainder of the cave.


End file.
